


One and Only

by CityEscape4



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Commission work, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Kale needs a little reminder from Caulifla as to why she shouldn't be so down on herself again.[Commission]
Relationships: Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 28





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did for [LawWhooves](https://lawwhooves.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! You can find my commission info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/613670764703580160/commissions-are-still-open)

Kale was confused.

The last thing she remembered was chasing around Caulifla as Caulifla, in turn, chased Pirina and Saonel around the stands in the World of Void where the Tournament of Power was being held. She remembered a blue light emerging from all of them as the Grand Priest declared their universe (along with Universe 2) be erased. She remembered faintly hearing Cabba's goodbye to Vegeta, remembered feeling... tingly, for lack of a better word. 

And then darkness.

So that she was standing back in Champa's domain, hearing her God of Destruction proclaim, "Wh-What!? What happened?!" confused her. She was surrounded by most of Universe 6's fighters: Botamo, Magetta, Pirina, Saonel, and from the corner of her eye, she could make out--

"Kale!"

Caulifla ran into Kale at full speed, hugging her briefly before grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, happily exclaiming, "We're alive! _Alive,_ I tell ya!" 

The sight of Caulifla's bright, shining face, happy and cheerful, was enough to bring Kale to tears. She felt relief, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, like the world was right again. She'd been so content in what she presumed would be her last moments in existence would be her chasing after Caulifla, that to see Caulifla again, excited and untroubled; to be held by Caulifla again, was enough to get her to break in that moment.

"C-Caulifla!" Tears ran down Kale's face, and Caulifla was quick to move one of her hands to cup Kale's cheek, using her thumb to brush away at some of the tears.

"Hey, none'a that." Caulifla gently chided, shaking her head. "No more tears, Kale." Her expression was soft, like it was a sight meant only for Kale to see, and Kale reveled in it, sniffling as she tried to calm herself. A coy smile graced Caulifla's lips then and she corrected herself. "Unless of course, it's tears of joy once we finally hit Super Saiyan Three!"

A small laugh left Kale then, and she nodded, the tears dying down. "Okay, Caulifla."

Caulifla then wrapped an arm around Kale's shoulders, and pointed to Cabba, whose back was to them as he stood at the edge of Champa's domain. They could hear him just barely, saying how Vegeta had kept his promise, and Caulifla smiled mischievously, before pulling Kale along with her as she hurried over to Cabba. "Cabba!" With a hardy _slap!_ of Caulifla's hand to his back, Cabba recoiled and yelped, causing Kale to laugh yet again. Caulifla smirked at the sound of Kale's laughter, then looked to Cabba. "Help us train to go Super Saiyan Three!"

The two young women laughed at Cabba's bewildered expression, as he stammered out, "R-Right now?!"

* * *

That was a week ago; Now, life had returned to mostly normal, with Caulifla and Kale returning to their gang and Cabba continuing his work in the Sadala Defense Forces. However, Kale had noticed that their gang didn't cause _too_ much trouble nowadays, as she and Caulifla spent most of their time training with each other, and every once in a while, with Cabba as well.

Today was one of those days, as the three young Saiyans were out together, training in the same wasteland that Cabba had shown them how to turn Super Saiyan in.

Kale was sitting on a rock, having powered down to base form from Super Saiyan, her hair down and unkempt after her hair-tie broke from she'd gone Super Saiyan earlier. She drank from a bottle of water, watching as Caulifla and Cabba sparred with one another, the two of them having powered up to Super Saiyan Two.

From her current position, Kale couldn't hear what Cabba and Caulifla were saying, but she could see their lips moving, the two talking at one another as they sparred. Kale blinked as she saw Caulifla laugh, and then spun around, kicking Cabba into a nearby rock formation. Wincing at the sound of the impact, Kale continued to watch as Caulifla hovered in the air, the thug queen's hands on her hips as she waited for Cabba to pull himself up from the rubble. After a few seconds with no movement on his end, Kale watched as Caulifla turned her head to look at her, giving Kale a shrug before flying over to where she knocked Cabba, leaving Kale by herself.

Kale continued to watch as Caulifla reached the crumbled rock that covered Cabba, before a hand popped out of the rubble, and Cabba pulled himself free of the rocks, powering down to base form. Caulifla was quick to power down to base form too, and the two of them began talking, causing Kale to huff slightly before taking another swig of water.

It was difficult to remember through the haze of rage that clouded her mind back when she first turned Super Saiyan here in this wasteland, but she faintly remembered Caulifla telling her not to get the wrong idea about her and Cabba, that she'd never fall for someone like him.

But it was little moments like this that made Kale fear otherwise.

Little things like Caulifla laughing and talking with him while sparring, or checking up on him when they both knew he was capable of taking care of himself, Kale just feared that one day Caulifla would see just how strong of a person Cabba could be, and would just... end up preferring him over her.

It was silly, she knew this, but there was always this fear in the back of her head, of what if Caulifla didn't want to be around her as often.

Things had been great during the Tournament of Power! Hell, their fusion was the best Kale had ever felt! She longed to feel that sense of completion again, to have that reconnection with Caulifla, and the most Kale ever got to feeling it was when they sparred one another. 

If only... there was some other way to feel that way again...

"--le? _Kale?"_

Kale looked up from her musings then, only to see Caulifla and Cabba about a foot or so in front of her, Caulifla looking down at her with her hands at her hips. "You ok?"

Kale's cheeks flushed a light shade of red, and she looked away then, muttering, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Caulifla moved to sit by her then, and raised a hand to Kale's face, looking her over. _"Kale..."_ Caulifla's voice came as a gentle warning, her thumb brushing against Kale's cheek. "Are ya gettin' all in your head again?"

Kale reveled in Caulifla's touch, but stiffened at her words. "Caulifla, I--" Kale sighed then, letting her head hang. She couldn't lie to Caulifla. 

Caulifla frowned slightly, before remembering Cabba was watching the two of them, and she narrowed her eyes, turning and looking at him angrily. "Hey!" She barked, shooing him away with her free hand. "Can't ya see Kale 'n I are talkin'?"

"R-Right," Cabba stammered, nodding as he turned and began to walk away. "Sorry." 

Caulifla waited until Cabba had walked a good several paces away, before turning back to Kale. "What's goin' on?"

"I just..." Again, Kale sighed. 

"Hey." Caulifla was back to brushing her thumb against Kale's cheek, and this time, Kale allowed herself to close her eyes and relax at the feeling.

"Am I still your one and only?"

Kale's eyes snapped open and she gasped at that, remembering when she'd accidentally slipped up and referred to Caulifla as her 'one and only' during the Tournament of Power. "Y-You remember that?"

Caulifla grinned then, "Answer the question, Kale."

Kale's face flushed a deep red then, and she looked down, avoiding Caulifla's gaze. "Yes." Kale took a sharp inhale as Caulifla tilted her head up somewhat, making their gazes meet. 

"Good." Caulifla said as she leaned in. "Because I dunno what I'd do without ya, Kale. Because you're _my_ one and only." 

"C-Caulifla...!"

Kale said no more as Caulifla's lips gently pressed against hers for a brief moment, though before she could react, Caulifla pulled away.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before Kale broke down into happy tears, her hands clutching at Caulifla as she rested her head on the other's shoulder. Caulifla was quick to wrap her arms around Kale, shaking her head somewhat. "What did I say about those tears?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just...!" Kale continued to happily cry into Caulifla's shoulder.

Caulifla smiled. "I know."

From his spot not all that far from the two of them, Cabba couldn't help but smile. Good. He'd wanted this for them for a while.


End file.
